Lore s01e18
= Timeline Events = = Character Improvements = * Dan - Hoarding. * Deja Vu - Hoarding. Buying a car. * Puddles - 1d Spray of Ice Darts, 1wd Encase in Ice, 1d Japanese (7 XP total) * Doris - 2hd Water Compression Chamber (4 XP) * Shade - = Episode Summary = The team is sent to Detroit, to deal with a Talent-related emergency. It appears that three Talented hoboes have stolen food and supplies, and killed three national guardsmen. We duly fly to Detroit. There, we learn little more from the authorities, except that the hoboes were black and that the authorities are intent on some sort of grudge. Remembering our previous encounter with a homeless man, we collect pickles as a peace offering. The building where they have fortified themselves (a defunct auto parts store) is surrounded by National Guardsmen, some of whom seem out of place (wrong equipment). We try several things to negotiate our way inside, eventually sending in "Cover" (Dan) to scout, invisible. Dan comes back, complaining of creepy noises. Everyone goes with him next time, after a futile attempt to contact the hoboes by phone. Inside, Doris, Dan and Puddles gather parts for Doris to make flashlights, while Deja Vu encounters a mechanical monster, and ends up covered in oil. He is threatened by a fire but Puddles soaks him and the fire extinguishes itself. Doris makes some flashlights and the team explores the store. We almost get trapped between aisles, and end up separated again. We find three men dressed in tattered clothes, shambling about like zombies, covered in black oil. When they are willpower contested, all three collapse, near death. Puddles stabilizes them, but they need more attention than she can give. We find three more zombies and then a disgusting mess of charred bodies in one of the bathrooms. All of us are disgusted by the sight and resolve to punish the one responsible. We encounter more of the mechanical monsters, easily dispatching them with willpower bids. They seem to be Talent-animated, not actual machines. They have left a trail of oil behind them, and Doris sends Gizmo to follow it. He comes yelping back, chased by three more. They are destroyed by willpower bidding as well. We follow the track, and find a large pool of oil. Puddles layers water on it and freezes the water to prevent anyone from using it. Further on, we find our foe, wearing a circus ringleader outfit and a top hat. More mechanical dogs. He doesn't really tell us his clever plan except that he wants to turn us into more of his zombies. Everyone attacks at once, and he is defeated, captured alive. The team takes him outside, intending to hand him over to the National Guard, but the suspicious ones try to take custody of him. Deja Vu claims that we must take him to Section 2, and the regular ones seem convinced, but the odd ones, with strange weapons, close in on us. They are more of the weird guys (Thule agents?) with ice flutes that we've met before. We defeat them, completely blowing our cover. We leave, hoping Agent Price can clean up the mess. = Quotes = = Endgame Bonuses = XP reward: MVP: = Related Documents = = Next Week = Tune in next time, to hear Dan say, "A volunteer for a mission? Almost certain death? I'll do it!"